Encapsulation of fragrance and flavor materials provides advantages to the fragrance/flavor product including the protection of the fragrance/flavor in the capsule core by a shell until the fragrance/flavor is intended to be delivered. In particular, capsules are often designed to deliver their contents at a desired time by the capsule shell being compromised at the desired time.
The capsule shell can be compromised by various factors such as temperature so that the contents are delivered when the capsule begins to melt. Alternatively the capsules can be compromised by physical forces, such as crushing, or other methods that compromise the integrity of the capsule. Additionally, the capsule contents may be delivered via diffusion through the capsule wall during a desired time interval.